Harry Potter and the Chromosphere
by Em0s3xual
Summary: What happens when harry's dream start coming true? What will happen when he's introduced to a whole new world[I suck at summaries...I hope the stories good though] Please Review!


Chapter one: Dreams really do come true

_A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_When you're fast asleep _

_In dreams you lose your heartaches _

_Whatever you wish for, you keep _

_Have faith in your dreams and someday _

_Your rainbow will come smiling through _

_No matter how your heart is grieving _

_If you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish will come true _

Harry Potter lay fast asleep in his bed, 3 weeks into the summer holidays and in the deepest of sleeps. Having a vivid dream, which has entered his head since the holidays began.

This dream was familiar to him by now, for all summer they had been quite similar. All of which had he, Harry, sitting under a great oak tree, with the sun shining high in the bright blue sky above. He just sits under the oak tree the entire dream. Occasionally getting up and walking over to the swing tied to a nearby tree and pushing the swing, which holds a girl. Now, this was no ordinary girl. She was tall, thin, with heavily lidded, gorgeous dark eyes, her long shiny dirty blonde hair with small braids of black and streaks the colour of ash. Her perfect lips finished off the most amazing face Harry had ever seen. She wore a red dress; made of the finest silk. She looked like an Angel. Harry would just stand with her and talk, although he could never hear what he and her were saying, for in the dream he could only see their lips moving. Sometimes the dream would change scenes. And Harry would find himself sitting with her beside a luxurious waterfall. With water the colour of the sky after a storm, and pebbles, which looked remarkably, like diamonds. With trees and bushes surrounding them. They would sit, and she would point out all the different creatures to him. She would show him Fairies, different types of flowers and ferns, one time they were even visited by a Centaur. But they would never move. She would just lay there in his arms. At moments she would turn toward him, give him the softest kiss on the cheek, and just look into his eyes. He would get lost in her eyes. When he looked into them he saw everything. He saw his parents, Sirius, Ron, Hermione. But what he never saw, was his reflection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He awoke suddenly. He was covered in icy cold sweat. He put his palms into his eyes, trying to remember her. He was pulled out of her touch. Which is where he loved to be the most.

He took his glasses off his bedside table and put them on. The blurry images he saw a moment before turned into his dresser and Hedwigs empty cage.

He looked at his clock. It read 9:38 AM. He got up, dressed, and went downstairs to have his breakfast.

When he arrived at the kitchen table the Dursleys were already there and almost done their meals.

"Where have you been all morning?" Asked his Uncle Vernon, whom Harry noticed, looked very tired and grumpy.

"I slept in," answered Harry, "why? Is that wrong?",

"Sit down," Said his Aunt Petunia, looking quite solemn, "Dudley, why don't you go finish your breakfast while you watch some television."

Dudley left quietly. Harry seemed to notice everyone looking at him oddly, and if his aunt and uncle were going to yell at Harry (Which they usually did at breakfast) it was the first time Dudley hadn't begged to stay in the room. After all, watching his parents lecture Harry was Dudley's favourite thing.

Aunt Petunia cleared her throat, "As you might have noticed, your uncle and I have been looking more tired lately, and we didn't want to bring this up because it no doubt has something to do with...Your kind."

Harry was at a loss. What was she talking about? Without noticing Harry's look of confusion she went on, "For the past few weeks you've been...making odd noises in your sleep. Sometimes they are screams and sometimes they sound like you are incredibly happy. Umm, also you sometimes say...Weird words...We think they're some kind of..." She cleared her throat and continued in a whisper, "spells."

Harry didn't understand. His dreams had to do with the girl. Not spells. Nothing that would cause him to scream. He didn't understand this at all.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I didn't know I was doing it. I'll uhh...I'll try to stop."

"To right you will." Said Uncle Vernon, looking pleased with himself. But, his Aunt-Harry noticed- had a strange look on her; it looked almost like she was actually concerned about Harry's well being.

Harry grabbed two pieces of toast, and went back up to his room.

He sat on his bed for what seemed like hours. He just lay there thinking about what his aunt said. 'Screaming' in his sleep, and saying spells. He didn't understand this at all. All his dreams were of was...the girl.

Almost like a light bulb lighted in his brain, _the girl_.

From what is aunt had said, he had been making noises since he got back from Hogwarts. And if that was true, then it was when he was dreaming of that girl. _So, it must have something to do with her. But, how? _She wasn't telling him to do magic; she wasn't scaring him to make him scream. She was just there. Ever there...

Harry decided that night that before he went to bed that he would write to Sirius the next morning. Explaining to him, in full detail, of the dreams. He would have another tonight, so it was fresh in his memory for tomorrow. A part of Harry wanted to know what it was about this girl that was making him do this...But the other half was dying to go to sleep. To see her again. To touch her. To hold her.

Harry went to sleep that night at 9:45. As if not even a second went by, there he was, sitting with the girl, next to the waterfall, watching Unicorns take a drink from the river.

He was holding her, smelling her hair, he kissed her neck, she turned around, looked at him for a moment, then kissed him ever so gently on his lips. He couldn't help himself, he held onto her. Not wanting her lips to leave his. Before he knew it, they were lying on the soft grass, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing. But, this kissing was like nothing Harry had ever experienced, it was pure heaven. It was like time had frozen. Harry had a sensation of drifting out of his body and floating. They stopped for a moment. Harry was reaching down near her navel, where her dress undid, he untied the string, still looking into her eyes, and slowly pushed the corsette off of her body so that he was touching her chest. She didn't stop him. She just grabbed the end of his shirt, and lifted it right off of him. He all of a sudden knew what he had to do. He slipped the skirt part of the dress off her, followed by her beautiful silk panties. She undid his jeans and pushed them down. Harry kicked them off. There she was, naked, looking absolutely beautiful. And there he was, laying on top of her, just looking into her eyes, and before he knew it, they were making love. Right there by the river, with the waterfall beside them, the sound of the water was like romantic music.

It looked like a portrait. A portrait of heaven. With two people, completely in love, a waterfall, unicorns on the side, fairies shining in the bushes. It was well...Perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke; sweating like he had just ran a marathon. But, he wasn't in his room. He recognized it here though, it was the bedroom where he always stayed in at Sirius's house. He was there. He pinched himself to see if he was sleeping, it hurt, and nothing changed, he was really here. Then he heard soft breathing, he realized he was nearly naked, he turned around, and next to him in the bed, was the girl.


End file.
